


來親身測試一下SCP-686效果吧！

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Dr. Rights/Jack Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	來親身測試一下SCP-686效果吧！

優雅的下午茶時間被走廊上傳來的噠噠急促奔跑打斷，由遠而近的踏步聲愈發清楚，很顯然對方目的地是她所在的、直到前一刻都還悠閒自若的休息空間。Rights輕蹙了下眉頭後嚥下口裡的鬆餅，不太高興的放下了手裡的馬克杯，她覺得自己應該猜的到那名來者是哪名同事。

「Brighty，你不會是又想動什麼歪腦筋了吧？」對方急切的拉開門那一刻Rights直接嘆著氣開口，然後才抬起臉把視線移到入口處。但在看清楚Bright的新面貌後，她無法控制自己的面容不扭曲成詭異的困惑。「我說你胸口那是怎麼回事。」

人事主管新的身軀是個面容挺清秀的男孩子，此刻擺出了一副十分得意洋洋的炫耀笑容，他雙手抱在胸前，刻意地突顯那傲人的雙峰——是的，他的乳房罩杯絕對比很多女性還要大，身上那件男性襯衫鈕扣簡直繃到極限，Rights很懷疑那扣子隨時都會承受不住張力而彈飛出去，薄薄的布料勾勒出乳頭明顯的形狀，對方不離身的SCP-963在雙峰間被推到了非常顯眼的位置。

「我申請了SCP-686來做實驗！」Bright俏皮的眨了下眼睛，還做作的晃了下身子，讓胸前的兩團賣弄地彈了一下。「想試試傳說中的巨乳扶他會是什麼模樣，還能順道體會看看出乳會有什麼感受哪。」

「首先，我想你對那個詞的定義似乎搞錯了什麼。」Rights的面容不由自主的微微抽動著，她能想到對方最近大概又看太多漫畫了吧。「其次，你喝下那個麻煩的東西就是想來玩一下而已嗎？」

「反正預定要換的身體已經安排好了嘛……」Bright嘟嘴，同時還再次十分刻意地擠了下胸口。「因為一些原因這副身體也沒辦法撐很久了，乾脆來做做看很想嘗試一下的實驗！」

看著休息時間被莫名打擾的同事臉色逐漸黑下去，Bright不怕死的走過去與對方靠的更近，嬉皮笑臉湊上前又補了一句：「我現在胸應該比你大哦？」

Rights毫不留情抬手捏上Bright胸口那礙眼的東西，對，她就是看不順眼。

「咿！？」突如其來的襲擊讓Bright聲音拔高，他還來不及後退逃離，Rights另一隻手已經抓住了他的臂膀。

「你剛剛自己才說了想體會看看出乳，我一點也不介意出手幫忙。」Rights對他一笑，仍覆在對方胸口的手掌又增添幾分力道重重揉了一下，Bright注視著這名女同事流下了冷汗。

舒服的酥麻感源源不絕衝擊著，讓他徹底失去了反抗的力氣，來自胸前的刺激使他雙腳發軟，不知不覺他就被Rights推到了牆邊。Bright靠在牆面大聲喘息，他偏著頭做出毫無意義的閃躲，那哭泣似的鼻音勾起人更多欺負這副軀體的慾望，Bright的性器在褲子裡早已因快感而完全進入狀態，但Rights不讓他解開皮帶把難受的硬挺解放出來，只是不斷反覆變幻著手法揉捏他的胸。

Rights扯開他的上衣，直接貼上他光裸的上半身，按摩似的按壓著對方的乳房，指腹放輕緩慢的擦過乳暈，掌心偶爾會貼上那早已挺立的尖端但就是不直接刺激上去，她手下每一個動作都讓Bright溢出甜膩的喘息。當她纖細的指終於擠壓上同事微顫的乳尖，在Bright高聲呻吟的同時，乳白的汁液從乳尖開始溢出。

在686效果刺激下發育的乳腺初次泌出的液體較為黏稠，Rights持續搓揉著乳尖，在Bright一波波膩人的吟叫中讓那些乳汁淌在手上纏在指頭，Rights兩指合攏摸了摸那滑膩的液體，一隻手上抬探入了Bright的嘴巴：「機會難得，你自己嚐嚐看是什麼味道吧。」

Bright下意識舔乾淨了Rights的指，那些乳汁的味道很淡，帶有一點點不明顯的甜味，嚥下後喉間殘留了些奶製品的騷味。Rights注視他的目光透露著濃濃的求知慾，Bright擰著眉瞪回去，但潮紅的臉和掛著淚珠的眼角看起來一點殺傷力都沒有。

「哈啊、擠個不停的……你是想拿去做奶茶嗎！？」Bright努力從喘息間吐出這句話，Rights這才放緩了一點兒玩弄他胸口的舉動。

「才不要，要也是你自己收集起來喝下去吧。」Rights說完又回到胸前的動作，手下持續揉按著Bright的胸部，讓更多乳汁泌出、浸濕他的襯衫。「只是意外的還滿有趣的。」

Bright這副身體較為中性的臉龐泛著情慾的紅潮，被乳汁打濕的襯衫下衣物幾乎快遮不住的巨乳，視線再往下移，西褲下撐起的布料前端似乎微微被前液浸濕。

「說真的，這副姿態挺不錯的啊，的確應該會有人好這口吧。」Rights壞笑著騰出一隻手捏了捏Bright的下體。

「等等、不行了——」Bright幾乎站不穩身體，淚光閃閃的雙眼瞪大，他倚著牆全身震顫，那小幅度抽搐的身軀令Rights知道對方方才經歷了高潮。

「只是被揉揉胸部就射了啊？686增加胸部敏感度的效果比我想的更驚人一點。」Rights把手裡的液體往對方衣衫一角擦去，笑著掃了癱靠在牆上的同事一眼。

「Brighty，在你用這副身體的期間我隨時都很歡迎幫你處理哦！」


End file.
